Siddeley's Life With a Human Child 2 : The World Grand Prix
by Kudo Yuichi
Summary: Sequel to 'Siddeley's Life With a Human Child'. Siddeley's life is now different since Snowy came back into his life. And now, both of them and Finn are going to face some challenges in the World Grand Prix case, their ways of life, and family ways of caring.
1. Chapter 1

**A.N : First sequel to all of my story and the sequel of "Siddeley's Life With a Human Child". I have planned for this sequel for a long time, and I hope this will work out just like the first one. Hope you enjoy this sequel :) because just like what the Muppets said, and I quote them, "..and everybody knows that the sequel never quite as good.." :)) But really though, hope you enjoy this sequel!**

* * *

 **Siddeley's Life With a Human Child 2 : The World Grand Prix**

Snowy is still a 7 year old girl. It hasn't been a year since Snowy came to the Cars World and met her long lost father, Siddeley. But it seems like she had live with him for years. Their bond was a really unique father jet and human daughter relationship.

One thing that hasn't yet change from Snowy's behaviour, is her stubborn mix rebellious behaviour. That behaviour was form when she lives at the orphanage, and it was hard to fix.

Siddeley didn't blame her. Because Snowy need that kind of behaviour to survive at the orphanage. Siddeley will change it little by little, but it takes time.

Snowy herself was trying to fix her behaviour. But it was too hard for her with no one helping her before. Even with Siddeley's help it was still pretty hard.

Finn and Doctor Wilson always there to help anything they can do. Especially Doctor Wilson, who always watch over Snowy when Siddeley have to go for a mission.

Usually Snowy managed to snuck out from Doctor Wilson. But Doctor Wilson now knew all of her tricks, so Snowy can't snuck out so easily again from Doctor Wilson's watchful eyes.

But for today, a big mission is coming up. And maybe today, this will be the day when they lose one of their agents...

"Dad, there's a ruckus at the meeting hall, what's wrong?" Snowy asked her father, Siddeley. Currently they are in the HQ in Siddeley's office room.

"I don't know yet, Snowy. I'll check it out. You stay here with Doctor Wilson, okay?" Siddeley said and then went outside to the meeting hall without waiting for Snowy's answer. Because he knew that Snowy's answer will be 'no'.

"I always get left behind." Snowy said, annoyed. Doctor Wilson just chuckled.

"Don't worry. You'll know some news later when it spread out." Doctor Wilson said.

"But you're all spy! You never let out a secret information." Snowy said, annoyed.

"Well.. yeah, but Siddeley may tell you later when he comes back." Doctor Wilson said. Just like on cue, Siddeley came in with a sad look in his eyes. Doctor Wilson and Snowy knew that there's something wrong.

"What's wrong, Sid?" Doctor Wilson asked. Siddeley still didn't answer.

"Dad?" Snowy said. Siddeley sighed and said...

"You know the agent named Leland Turbo?" Siddeley asked, still with a sad look in his eyes.

"I do. He's Finn's best friend, right?" Snowy said. When she said it, she doesn't know why, but Siddeley look more sad when he heard it.

"He died." Siddeley said, which shocked both Doctor Wilson and Snowy.

"What?" Doctor Wilson and Snowy said in unison. They both knew that it wasn't a question, but can't help to say it. They both too shock to say anything else.

"And the one who brings the news was Finn himself." Siddeley said even more sadder. Doctor Wilson and Snowy even more shocked at that. It must be hard for Finn to see his own best friend died. But what makes Snowy confused, is that Siddeley seems to be getting ready to go somewhere.

"Where are you going, Dad?" Snowy asked.

"i'm going to pick up Finn at Hawaii and proceed to take him to Japan." Siddeley said. In his thoughts, Siddeley knew what the upcoming question from Snowy.

"Can I come?" Snowy asked. And right just like what Siddeley had thought. Not just him though, Snowy also knew what the upcoming answer for that question. But there's no harm in trying, right?

"You know perfectly well that my line of work is very dangerous, Snowy." Siddeley said.

"But I never came with you before! Besides, Finn is my friend too!" Snowy protested. She knew that this situation is not the right time for that kind of argument, but she can't help it. She had a feeling that she need to do that. Siddeley, surprisingly seems to think about it. While Doctor Wilson just stay quiet.

After what it seems like forever to Snowy, Siddeley finally sighed and said...

"Fine... You can come. But you have to stay inside me all the time and mind your manners when you're around Finn, understand?" Siddeley said sternly. Snowy nodded at the condition, but she can't believe what she just heard. She's finally can come to Siddeley's mission! She's happy beyond belief but also sad too in the same time. She also knew that, 'mind your manners' means to mind her attitude around Finn.

"Well, go in then." Siddeley sighed while hoping that he won't regret his decision, while offering Snowy by opening his hatch door. Snowy went in and waved a good bye to Doctor Wilson. Doctor Wilson waved back with his tire and nodded at Siddeley.

Siddeley nodded back and closed his hatch door. He took off, but before he went faster, he said...

"Snowy, i want you to hold on. I'm going to use the afterburner and go much faster." Siddeley said, his father instinct kick in. Snowy said yes and took a seat while on to the said seat.

Siddeley make sure that Snowy had hold on to something before he turn on his afterburner and went faster. Soon enough they reached Hawaii and Siddeley found Finn immediately. Finn was at the beach and stared at the ocean longingly. Snowy saw him too through the window. She felt sorry for him immediately. Finn look so sad and for the first time...

Distracted...

Siddeley landed and opened his hatch door to let Finn in. Finn went in and drove to his seat. he was too occupied, he didn't even notice Snowy was at the seat. he nearly drive straight to her. Snowy think fast and flip backwards to the back of the seat, avoiding getting crashed by Finn.

Even after Snowy did that, Finn still hasn't noticed her. Snowy knew that Finn was distracted by now, but this was too much. She almost got hurt because of him.

"Finn! Watch where you're going!" Snowy snapped, which makes Finn surprised of her sudden appearance in front of him.

"Snowy Siddeley Vieron.. What did I just say at the HQ earlier?" Siddeley scolded warningly. Snowy flinched at the mention of her full name, but then again, she was still adjusting having a father again after 2 years of her parents' absence in her life. So she just crossed her arms stubbornly and huffed annoyedly. Snowy knew she was wrong, but she didn't regret what she said earlier to Finn.

Finn on the other hand was surprised to see Snowy. He knew he was supposed to go to the next mission in Japan, so he was confused to see Snowy on board.

"Siddeley? Don't you know that my next mission in Japan is going to be very dangerous? Why is she here?" Finn exclaimed, which surprised Snowy but not Siddeley. Siddeley knew this was coming and he answered it with a more calm manner and a little hint of warning to Snowy.

"I know, and I already told Snowy to stay inside me all the time. Right, Snowy?" he said calmly and sternly to Snowy. Snowy knew it's not a question to be argue with, so she answered...

"Yes, Dad.." she said.

Finn has his doubts, but so does Siddeley. They both just hope that she will stay with her words and stay out of trouble.

What are the odds were when what the future held is exactly the opposite from that?

* * *

 **A.N : I think that's it for Chapter 1 in this sequel. See you in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Arriving in Japan to resume Finn's mission, Finn instructed Snowy to stay hidden inside Siddeley all the time (as if Siddeley hasn't reminded her yet) especially since humans are still uncommon around Cars World. Some vehicles knew that humans used to exist, but some just thought that it was a myth that has no proof at all. Siddeley insist that Snowy's existence in this world stay hidden as it is now. Snowy didn't mind at all, if it makes Siddeley happy, she was satisfied with it.

But who says that a 7 year old curiosity need to stay hidden as well?

And that's how Snowy find herself being glared by the one and only Finn McMissile in the restroom stall…

"What were you thinking Snowy?! I thought I told you to stay with Siddeley!" Finn hissed quietly, but Snowy knew from his tone that he was far from pleased with her. Oho not a chance. He was furious. Extremely.

"I.. I was just curious.." Snowy whispered softly. She felt guilty following Finn from behind. She really do. He just lost his best friend and now Snowy's almost exposed her existence that made him almost had a heart attack and build up more to his already bottled up frustration.

"Curiosity kills the cat, Snowy! Or whatever the saying says. And that curiosity of yours, Young Lady, almost cost you your life!" Finn hissed back. It's true, Finn finally realized that Snowy had been following him when a female car scream that she saw a strange living thing hiding in the shadows. Finn quickly look at that and realized that it was Snowy afterall. Luckily, the female car seems to be on dazed after all and she doesn't know that Snowy is a human, so Finn was able to fool the female car about 'light effect' or something, and quickly brought Snowy away, and then.. here they are.

When Snowy didn't have anything else to say, and has admitted to her defeat and guiltiness. Finn sighed quietly and asked, "Did Siddeley know you were following me?"

Snowy shrugged, "If he didn't realize before, he's surely realize now.."

Right on que, Siddeley called Finn in an emergency call. Finn glared at Snowy pointedly before answering the call…

"Finn! Have you seen Snowy?! I just put my attention away for a while and she's already gone missing! I swear that girl has some spy stealth moves that I glad and didn't really glad she has it.." Siddeley whispered all of this since he knew that Finn is on cover mission, but his daughter was missing, so he was so in a desperate mood when he emergency called Finn.

When Siddeley ranted about all this, Finn eyeing Snowy who was standing in front of him and with a look 'look what have you done to your father'. Snowy smiled sheepishly and look down guiltily as she heard Siddeley ranted to Finn worriedly. She remembered that Siddeley used to do that too when he was a human, when Snowy wander off to the next neighborhood, Siddeley franticly searching for her and even called for her mother in assistance. In the end, her mother found her and showed her the recording of her father worried ranting (that she was able to record and save it) to made her feel guilty for running off. Her mother didn't scold her but lectured her a little. It was Siddeley who scolded her thoroughly but Snowy noticed that he still very worried about her, even though she was already in front of his eyes. She felt very guilty that day and promised to never wander off again.

What a wonder that a child never could hold their promise of never getting into trouble again.

When Siddeley done with his ranting, he finally noticed that Finn was listening quietly on the other end of the line. Why isn't he worry? Snowy was like a niece to him. In fact, there's only one explanation to this and Siddeley knew that she was there hearing his frantic ranting to Finn worriedly. So with a very deadpanned tone, Siddeley asked, "She was standing there all the time, isn't she?"

Finn eyeing Snowy again before answering with a curt 'yes'. Siddeley sighed and Snowy felt guilty making him so worried about her. But then again, her father is always worry about her, considering he has her as his daughter, he got every reason to worry about her.

"Are you two in any place where I can put up a video call, Finn?"

Snowy went panicked instantly at that, but Finn just smirked at her and said, "We are, but keep your voice down, Old Pal." And by that, Finn answered Siddeley's video call and Siddeley went looking straight to Snowy. Snowy gulped at the stare and fidgeted. She felt like she was going to be interrogated, but that was exaggerating… right? After all.. she does has a super secret spy agent as her father.

"You got 10 seconds to explain this, Snowy. One.."

And there goes the interrogation method. Siddeley used to do this to get Snowy's explanation. He count it so Snowy won't have any idea to lied, including now…

"I-I was curious.. Please don't be mad.." Snowy pleaded weakly. Siddeley stopped counting and sighed. He look at his only daughter again and said, "I'm not mad… I'm worried, Snowy. You didn't know how worried I am when I noticed that you're gone.."

Snowy look down and replied softly, "I'm sorry.. I was just curious…"

Siddeley sighed again and Finn immediately felt sorry for him, but he knew that Siddeley love Snowy so much and will never change her in any other way. And Finn felt the same for his surrogate niece as well.

"We'll talk again later, dear. Finn, you better do what you need to do quickly. The HQ said that we are running out of time." Siddeley said.

"I'm on it, Sid. I'll meet you outside after this." Finn replied. Snowy look up at that and look at her father's jet form. Confusion written all over her face.

Siddeley look at her again while his face softened at her look and said, "You need to listen to Finn now, you understand Snowy? Do whatever he told you and stay hidden. You have to tag along with Finn for a while, and stay safe, sweety. I'll meet you later."

Snowy nodded in understand and replied, "Stay safe too, Dad. See you later.." she waved at her father meekly. Siddeley smiled softly at her and then turned his attention back to Finn. "Be safe, Finn. Siddeley's out." And by that, the video call ended.

"And we better get ready too. Snowy, you good at stealthing. Can you follow me until I signal you to stop and hide in the shadows?" Finn asked.

Snowy nodded. She can do that. She's good at hiding in the shadows. A little clumsy in her way just like earlier, yes, but she can stay hidden, and pretty much, very quiet.

"Good. Follow me out and be quiet. Stay hidden and most of all, don't get caught." Finn said and then opened up the stall restroom's door and went out. While Snowy is already hiding under Finn and holding on to one of his handle.

Snowy was already trained for emergency like this. Mostly it was, ironically, Leland's idea. Siddeley, Doctor Wilson, and Finn helped along the way, and as for now, she's already good at keeping quiet and stay hidden. She could also hid under a vehicle unknowingly, so this training, turns out to help out a lot. If Leland was still alive, Snowy would've thank him through and through for suggesting that training.

Leland was one of Snowy's surrogate uncle. Well, they seldomly meet with each other, but Leland look after her like she was his own niece in those rare times. Snowy hasn't bond too close with the agent, but the affection was there. And Snowy was glad to know him. She really do.

Finn went on with his cover mission and meet up with Agent Holley Shiftwell. Snowy stayed hidden hanging on Finn's undercarriage all the time, but she wasn't bored. She heard all the conversation that Finn made quietly and fold it up in her memory. She wasn't an agent spy's kid for nothing.

But Snowy went alert when Finn backed up so suddenly and told Agent Shiftwell to do this mission for him. Since there's a Lemon there who knew Finn.

"But I'm not a field agent." Holley protested.

"You are now." Finn replied easily with his trademark smile. Snowy felt sorry for the female agent immediately. If Finn wants something, he will get it, and now, the favor is also on Finn, since he is the older one here and has more experience than Holley. Holley has no other choice but to obey her superior.

When Holley managed to talk with Mater and stuff, Finn and Snowy went back to Siddeley. But Finn was there to only drop off Snowy. He has to went back again to Holley to accompany her at the field, as an agent and her superior. This time, Snowy listened to both Siddeley and Finn to stay inside Siddeley. She listened because she was already tired and she knew her limits. She was taught early to know her limits at the orphanage afterall.

"Snowy? You seem to be very quiet now. What's wrong?" Siddeley asked to start a conversation. He hasn't scold Snowy yet for her reckless behavior to follow Finn out earlier, but he felt that that can wait. Now, he has to focus on why on earth that his cheerful little girl, can be so suddenly obedient, solemn, and quiet in a time of seconds after Finn left.

Snowy who was already sat at one of the chairs inside Siddeley, turned her head sideways and sniffled a little. She didn't know why, but when seeing Finn left again without her this time, she remembered him…

Leland…

"Snowy?" Siddeley asked softly. He can see the inside of his body jet and by so, he can see that Snowy was upset and trying to hold off her upcoming sobbing. But by what Siddeley knew, that it's better not to bottled up your emotion. Spies sometimes need to bottled up their emotion for their work, but that condition is not for Snowy. She's not a spy and she is a child. And she is his child. He's not going to let his child trying to hold her emotion or sob on her own. Not on his watch and not when Snowy in his care. He had unintentionally left her for 2 years in the Human World with no parents to guide her and now it's his chance to fix it.

Snowy sobbed a little and said weakly, "I miss him, Dad… I want him back, Dad… I want Leland back.." she stopped and sobbed her heart out right here and then. She used to be ashamed if she cried, but the other presence in this room is her own father, so Snowy didn't care. She misses Leland so badly. She hold it off before so no one will worry about her to comfort her, but now.. she missed her third surrogate uncle so badly. She wanted to mourn his death, she missed him. She want him back. She really do. But what can a 7 year old do to make her surrogate uncle come back to life again? She can't do anything about it.. She's hopeless about this…

Siddeley felt his heart break when he saw his little girl sobbing her heart out for the first time ever since she arrived at Cars World. He knew she misses Leland. The old car has become her surrogate uncle after all, or maybe a grandfather since he was older than Siddeley. But Siddeley was waiting if her dam will broke or not, and now.. he got his answer.

So with the gentleness of a vehicle and the part of his father instinct, he pull out a heavy soft blanket from one of his drawers and with his metal claw like hand that can move only inside him, he cover up Snowy with it and tucked her in, Snowy was still sobbing and Siddeley was murmuring a soft and soothing comfort. But likewise, like his 7 year old daughter, he can't bring a dead vehicle back to life.

So Siddeley, with nothing else he can do, caressed his daughter's hair with one of his metal like claw hands, and with his soothing voice of comfort, lulled Snowy to sleep into a dreamless night.

Siddeley who saw that Snowy finally asleep, kept caressing her hair gently and look up at the stars in his hiding place. He murmured softly, "You left too soon my friend… You left too soon…"

 **A.N : I hope it's more detailed than before? Anywho, I hope you enjoy this chapter, this chapter and any other chapters in the future will be like a filler to the movie really. So you won't be bored out of your mind to read the same dialogue as in the movie, again and again and again. I tried to deepened the bond between Snowy and Siddeley, and Finn, and Leland in this story. This story hopefully will take far, and satisfy you with the adventure and the family bond between them all.**

 **I will try to update soon, please review, favorite, or follow this story if you like it. It will make my day** **So,**

 **See you in the next chapter!**


End file.
